


NSFW Carol Denning Imagines

by Yuo



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-07-01 04:12:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15766344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuo/pseuds/Yuo
Summary: Some of the more steamy requests from my Tumblr.





	1. Happy Birthday, Carol

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me at caroldenningg.tumblr.com for requests.

Carol Denning hated birthdays. For most, it was a day to celebrate, to enjoy the festivities with friends. For her, it was a painful annual reminder that another year had ticked by, wasted in the desolate facility she was imprisoned in. Sighing, she rolled onto her back, removing her glasses and tossing them carelessly to the side.

And that was how you found her, staring blankly upwards, twirling a lollipop stick idly between her fingers. “Hey, Carol,” you said softly, stepping into the cell you shared. You went to sit down next to her.

“Watch the glasses,” she snapped, annoyed you had interrupted her depressive wallowing. You ignored her brusque attitude, instead patting her leg comfortingly through the scratchy comforter. It had been a long road, her learning to trust you, to allow you into the most personal aspects of her life, and you cherished it all the more.

“I have a gift for you,” you whispered.

Carol groaned. “Jesus, you got me a fucking birthday present?”

You smiled, knowing her hatred for that certain day of the year. “Not a birthday present. Just a present.” Unamused, she scowled. “Look, you don’t even know what it is yet!”. She sat up and leaned forward.

“Well, then why don’t you show me?” You pulled out the strap-on from where it was discreetly tucked into your waistband, satisfied as the impatient smirk was wiped off her face. “Where did you get this?”

“Cost me a pretty penny,” you said. She moved to reach for it and you pulled it away. “Nope. I risked my ass sneaking this in, I get to wear it.” Carol glared but didn’t protest. You know she’d never relinquish power without a little show first. Placing your hands on her shoulders, you pushed her back onto the bed and kissed her finely sculpted lips. Her demeanor softened as one of her hands tangled in your hair.

Carol closed her eyes, indulging herself in the feeling of being vulnerable. You gently tugged at her navy blue prison uniform, pulling it over her head and casting it aside. You straddled her, leaving a trail of wet kisses down her body. She gasped sharply as you kissed the soft, pale skin just below her navel.

Her hands reached up to fondle your tits, breathless, you pulled your top off. Grasping her wrists, you pinned her back down, guiding her to lift her hips so that you could remove her pants and underwear in one fell swoop. Carol inhaled sharply as you exposed her, uncomfortable with this new level of intimacy. You shushed her, trailing your fingertips on the creamy skin of her inner thighs. Impatiently, you stuck a hand between her folds, pleased to find her already hot and slick. Manipulating your fingers between her soft petals, you reveled in eliciting a short whimper from the queen of C-block. Panting, she began to thrust her hips to meet your coaxing hand.

You stroked her delicate, dripping entrance, teasing her with a circling fingertip. Carol’s desperate, needy, groan was music to your ears. You smirked as you pushed one, then two fingers into her silken heat, curling them upwards to meet a spot that made her eyelids flutter. She began to rock her hips more urgently, biting her lip in a futile attempt to stifle her whimpering. You pulled your hand away as the walls of her cunt began to flutter and clench around you, leaving her groaning in frustration.

She stared at you with ache and hunger in her eyes as you fixed the strap-on in place. Settling comfortably with your back braced against the wall, you motioned for Carol to climb onto your lap. You held her firmly in place, your thumbs tracing circles over her hip bones. Her fingertips rubbed frantically over her clit as she slid down onto the dildo, gasping at every inch.

Carol tossed her head back and groaned, loudly, properly. Your hands explored her body as she bounced up and down on your strap-on, cupping her breasts, gripping the soft contour of her waist. You gently pulled Carol’s hand away from her sex, replacing it with your own. You stroked deep circles around her stiffened bud, encouraging her to grind even faster against you.

You reached out to touch her jaw and guide her face towards you. “Do you like your present?”

Carol panted for air. “Y-yes,” she gasped.

“What do you say?”

“Thank you!” she yelped, falling into your chest and holding you tight as her orgasm overtook her. You embraced her as she moaned and shuddered against you, tangling your fingers in her soft, teased hair. She smiled up at you as you caressed her back. “I still hate birthdays,” she smirked.


	2. Unwinding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: This thorsty bitch was gonna write her own damn fic but got called into work on her day off. I'm in need of some Carol being dominated and squirting and your writing is far better than ANYTHING i could ever accomplish. Pretty please (if youre still doing prompts that is) **offers you my pudding cup**

“I think you need to tell Badison to fuck off,” you said, taking another swallow of Carol’s makeshift hooch. She snatched the bottle away and took a long swig.

“Are you seriously telling me what to do right now?” snapped Carol, affronted. It was probably the alcohol talking, but you leaned in closer, feeling dauntless and much too hot in the humid air.

“Yes, Carol, I am.” You reached out to touch a lock of her hair, ran your fingers along the hem of her towel. She raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, silently challenging you. “In fact,” you said, tracing the edge of her jaw, “I think you like being told what to do.”

Carol scoffed. “Please”.

You stood. “Prove me wrong,” you challenged, grasping her wrist and pulling her to her feet. She set the bottle on the bench, following you into one of the shower stalls. First discarding your towel and then yanking away hers, you reached for the tap. “It’s only natural,” you said as the hot water doused you both. “You walk around in control, in charge, all the time.”

“But at the end of the day,” she gasps as you roughly fondle and pinch her breasts, “a woman like you needs to unwind.” You press your body up against hers, your hands traveling lower. “You like to give up that control.” You parted her dripping folds. “Right?”

Carol didn’t respond, instead tipping her head back to rest against the tiled wall as your fingers stroked around her clit. You pressed two fingers sharply inside her. “Am I right?”

“Y-yes,” she choked, hips eagerly bucking against your hand. She let out a frantic whimper as your thumb caressed her stiffened bud. You pressed closer to her still, effectively pinning her against the wall.

“You love this, don’t you?” You curled your fingers inside her, hitting a spot that made her moan and throw her head back. “You love my fingers in your slutty hole.”

She groaned at that, your filthy words her undoing. You pulled her into the spray of the shower head, Carol tucking her head into the crook of your neck to shield her face from the hot water. She clung to you as your fingers pumped faster in her clutching heat. “You gonna be a good girl and come all over my hand?” Carol whimpered. “Yeah?”

“Yes!” She squeaked, muffling her cries into your shoulder as she gushed, hot and tight around your fingers, her flowing juices washed away by the hot water trickling down her shuddering body.

“My turn,” you smirked, gently pushing Carol to her knees.


	3. The Deadly Sin of Envy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Carol x Reader. Requested by anon.

Giving the CO a nod, you slipped into the abandoned closet, undetected by the other inmates. Being involved with Carol Denning meant you had your fair share of special privileges, including receiving favors from the guards she paid off. Earlier that morning you had slipped her a note, letting her know where you’d be waiting for her.

 

Your eager anticipation faded into a sort of disappointed annoyance as the minutes ticked by. Where was she? Did she even read your note? After a painfully long time, you cracked the door to make sure the coast was clear. You stepped out into the hallway and set off towards C-Block in search of Carol.

You found her in the common area, seated at her usual table with her lackeys gathered around, listening intently to the story she was telling. “Carol!” you shouted, wincing at the loudness of your voice. She looked up.

“Oh hi, [Y/N]!”

“Did you not get my note?” You struggled to contain the anger in your tone. Expressing your feelings was a good thing, as the prison psychologist was adamant about, but yelling at Carol Denning was surely not.

“Oh! Yeah I did, sorry about that,” tittered Carol. She leaned in to address her cronies. “So anyway, as I was saying, there I was. The place was packed. And Barb, that bitch, she comes in and -”

“Really? That’s all I get?” you demand. “Sorry?”

“What? I was busy.”

You turned and stormed off to your cell, ignoring Carol calling after you. Sorry? you thought. Yeah, she’ll be sorry.

—-

You’d be lying if you said you were attracted in any way to the inmate you were currently flirting with. No, this was about something else. This was a test for Carol. A rather juvenile test, something you would have pulled off in high school, you admitted, but if Carol could operate on that playing field, so could you.

Daring to glance in Carol’s direction, you were disheartened to see she had not yet noticed you. Sighing, you leaned in closer to the other inmate and giggled much too loudly at her joke. That turned some heads. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Carol marching towards you, her face tight with rage.

She grabbed your arm in a vice grip and yanked you to your feet. “You come with me,” she hissed through gritted teeth. She led you down the hallway, the COs making no effort to stand in her way. Kicking open the door of the closet where you were supposed to meet yesterday, she shoved you inside.

Once the door firmly closed behind you, her hand moved from your arm to your throat. “What the fuck was that in there?” she growled. “Huh?” Her fingers tightened around your neck, and she pressed you forward until your back was against the wall. “Say something!” she yelled.

“Carol-” you croaked, struggling for air. Her grip loosened enough for you to take a breath, but her fingers remained resting on your throat. “It was stupid. I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, it was stupid,” she drawled, her eyes glinting dangerously in the dim light. You knew this look of hers quite well. It was the stare of a predator, of a warrior gearing up for battle.   
  
“I just wanted to see if you would notice me,” you admitted, a tremble in your voice.

“‘Course I fuckin noticed you. When have I not noticed you, hmm?” She pressed herself up against you, reaching up to roughly squeeze your breast through your jumpsuit.

“Oh, Carol,” you gasped, feeling a flutter of anticipation.

“Yeah, say my name,” growled Carol, her hand traveling lower. You felt a rush of intoxicating heat as her fingers brushed over your panties. She gripped your throat again as her hand slipped into your waistband.

Satisfaction spread across Carol’s features as you moaned and squirmed against her deftly stroking fingers rubbing gentle circles around your clit. Her touch was careful and tender, a sharp contrast to the other hand she had wrapped around your neck. “You’re mine,” she stated confidently, a single finger teasing at your soaked entrance.

“I’m yours!” you yelped as she pressed into your delicate opening. Her thumb brushed over your throbbing clit, and you threw your head back as you began to rotate your hips into her skillful hand. You were slightly embarrassed at how quickly it took for you to fall apart under her ministrations, but how could you not, with her fingers moving faster and faster and her clutch on your neck ever tightening?

“You’re mine and only mine. Forever,” snarled Carol. “You understand?”

“I- yes!” you cried.

“Then come for me,” she whispered. You did exactly as she commanded, failing to stifle your loud moans as you tightened and trembled around her fingers.

Triumphant, Carol released you. She stood proudly in front of you for a few moments before her face fell suddenly. Her fingers traced over your neck. She gasped “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry for what?” you asked, still breathless.

“I gave you a bruise,” said Carol, concerned.

“Oh,” you said, touching your neck gingerly. “It’s fine.”

“I’m sorry, [Y/N]. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“Seriously, I’m fine,” you said.

“I just-” Carol sighed. “I care about you, okay? I care about you a lot.”

You grinned. “What are you saying, Carol?”

She pressed a gentle kiss to your lips. “I want you to be mine.”


	4. Prison Issue Bra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: 69ing with carol? Xx

As many times as you had touched her, you never failed to be amazed at the softness that was Carol’s skin. Lovingly, you brushed your fingers over her back as she pressed another passionate kiss to your lips. You pulled off your uniform shirt as Carol shed her prison-issue bra and reached eagerly for your own. “Carol! What if the guards come through?”

 

“What? We’re on lockdown. And even if we weren’t, they know to look the other way,” she smirked, impatiently pulling at your waistband. You allowed her to free you of your pants; breathless, she drew closer. In a swift motion Carol straddled your leg, groaning as she rubbed the length of her aching slit against your bare thigh. “Mmm! Oh god, I need you,” she whimpered. 

 

You kissed her neck. “I’m no Burt Reynolds,” you whispered, “but you wanna to sit on my face?”

 

You laughed at Carol’s eager nod. Fervently, she climbed further up your body, placing her hands on your shoulders and pushing you back down against the pillows. “You’re so needy,” you stated, stroking the creamy skin of her inner thighs. Carol let out a proper whimper as you made proper contact with her dripping folds, a stray hand tangling in your hair. She arched her back, pressing her hot center harder against your obediently lapping tongue. 

 

Carol’s soft moans were music to your ears. When you first arrived, if someone had told you that one day you would see her in this state - flushed and in heat, writhing above you, you would have laughed in their face. But Carol, as you had come to learn, had a soft spot for you. Or, more accurately, she wanted you  _ in  _ her soft spot, and your relationship had evolved from there.

 

Her little noises grew increasingly frantic, bringing you back to the present moment. She whimpered your name and you knew she was rapidly approaching orgasm. “Wait, wait, wait,” she called, pulling away. Her clit throbbed at the loss of contact; her innermost muscles fluttered desperately, yearning for something to fill the ache. Carol repositioned herself so that she was facing the opposite direction; she leaned forward, gently spreading her weight onto you. As she lowered herself to your waiting tongue once more, you felt her thumbs hook into the elastic of your panties, shoving them down. 

 

You moaned into Carol’s cunt as you felt her lick soft circles around your clit. There was not a care in the world in your moments of shared ecstasy, grinding into each other with urgency. Carol finished before you did, crying out your name as you lapped up her flowing juices. Her fingers slipped into your clenching channel; expertly curling them upwards to touch a spot that made your eyelids flutter. 

 

Your hands grasped the blankets frantically as you convulsed underneath Carol. Regaining her breath, she rolled off you, collapsing and curling up beside you. “Fuck, I love you,” she breathed. 

 

You felt a joyful smile creep across your face. “I love you too, Carol.”

 


	5. Tension and Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Very shy request for some smut, but maybe present Carol x reader with Carol trying to hide the fact that she’s nervous because it’s her first time? (She came close with Frieda, but she transferred before anything serious) I absolutely adore your work!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit me at caroldenningg.tumblr.com for requests or place your requests in the comments.

Carol panted, hot and desperate, as you pulled at the hem of her shirt. Your lips met feverishly, your hands gripping her slim waist. A look you had never witnessed before spread across her face: lust. Hunger. And… was that fear? “Carol, what’s wrong?” you asked, pulling back.

“What? Nothing. It’s fine. I’m fine,” she snapped, her voice strained.

Your thumb caressed her cheek. “I want you to be comfortable. What’s wrong?”

She shook her head. “It’s- you’re going to laugh at me. Or think I’m weird.”

“Tell me, Carol.” You grasped her hand. She took a deep breath.

“It’s just - I’ve never,” she gestured wildly, “never…”

“Oh!” you breathed. “Oh, it’s okay if you-”

“No. I want to,” she leaned forward to kiss you. “I want to,” she repeated resolutely, her hands fumbling with the clasp of your bra. “Wow,” she breathed, cupping your breasts and feeling their weight, a thrill running through her at the marvelous sight. Her thumbs traced over your nipples; she gasped as you pressed your leg against her hot core. Almost unconsciously she rocked her hips, eager for more and more of the sweet grinding pressure against her aching slit.

You gently guided back so that she was resting against her pile of extra pillows (hey, it pays to be the boss), one of them placed under her hips for ease of access. You felt Carol tense as your fingers hooked into her waistband, her body going rigid. “Shh,” you soothed, stroking her exposed belly in what you hoped was a comforting gesture. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

“I know you won’t. It’s stupid,” said Carol.

“We’re not going to do anything you don’t want to, okay? Now just sit back, relax, and enjoy this.” You heard Carol take a deep breath, making the effort to let the tension dissipate. She lifted her hips, allowing you to strip her of her pants. You smiled to yourself as you saw the wet spot soaking the cotton between her thighs. She groaned, driven crazy with need, as you stroked your fingertips over her fabric-covered mound.

“Come on already,” urged Carol, her hips surging against your hand. Smirking at her wantonness, you eased her panties off. Gently, as if she was an easily frightened animal, you examined her sex, spreading the pouting, swollen folds and circling her stiff pink pearl with your fingertip.

“Beautiful,” you breathed, and even though Carol rolled her eyes you could see the faint smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. You applied your tongue, brushing gently around her clit, then traveling downwards to dip into her dripping entrance. “Feel good?”

“Yesss,” hissed Carol, her eyes fluttering shut, losing herself in the thrill, the heat, and the passion. She squirmed as you traced over her entrance, her innermost muscles fluttering uncontrollably.

“May I?” you asked, more for her comfort than anything else. She nodded eagerly.

Carol tossed her head back as you carefully slipped first one, then two fingers into her hot, slick channel. “Fuck!” she squealed, the twin pleasures of your tongue laving over her throbbing bud and your digits stroking in and out of her quivering opening almost overwhelming. The tension returned to her body, her back arching and stiffening, as the enormous tide of brand-new sensations washed over her. Carol’s hand tangled in your hair, urging you closer as her orgasm approached.

A shout that could surely be heard by the guards tumbled from Carol’s lips as ecstasy wracked her body, her cunt pulsating powerfully around your fingers. “God!” she groaned, pushing your head away as the stimulation became too much. “Fuck,” rasped Carol, out of breath and face flushed, “why haven’t I done that sooner?”

“Good?” you asked, gently pressing a finger into her mouth. Her eyes closed as she tasted her own essence off your fingers.

“So good,” she breathed.


	6. Crazed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> is there anyway we could get a fic with some jealous/dom carol? Like maybe another inmate calls carols girlfriend (reader) hot or something? and she gets crazy jealous and protective of her gf.... i’m just a sucker for some jealous and riled up carol 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit me at caroldenningg.tumblr.com to submit anonymous requests.

You could feel Carol’s eyes on you from across the room. You always could. Watching, observing, waiting. It had started as soon as you had been transferred to the prison, no, her prison. It hadn’t taken you long to realize you were the target of her desire, but once you had approached her, the staring didn’t stop. You were hers, and she had to make sure you and everyone else knew it.

**  
**

Perhaps you felt a little differently in regards to Carol’s possessive ownership - it was flattering, of course, but the predator/prey dynamic the two of you had cultivated didn’t hold you as strongly as it did Carol. It didn’t stop you from flirting, especially when there was something to be gained from it, as it did right now with the inmate in front of you.

The inmate, Sanchez, had a very healthy commissary fund. Was it really so bad to flirt with another woman if you received a bounty of commissary candy in return? Sanchez was looking at you expectantly, and you snapped out of your reverie. Realizing she had just told a joke, you giggled loudly enough to turn heads.

Sanchez glanced up suddenly, staring at something over your head. You turned around, only to find Carol looming above you, hands on her hips. Her face was tense, impassive. “Come with me,” she said, her deep voice so dangerously low the words were nearly whispered.

Carol strode in front of you, walking fast enough that you were forced to follow behind her like an eager puppy dog instead of standing side by side. She flung open the door to the closet she paid the guards to leave unlocked, not once breaking eye contact as you stumbled inside. She followed you in, slamming the door behind her and then she was all over you - grabbing your shoulders, pushing you back until you were pinned to the wall, pressing up against you.

“Carol-” you started, but she cut you off with a growl, an actual fucking growl.

“Don’t. Say. Anything. What was that in there, huh?” She gripped your jaw with a firm hand, forcing your head to turn so you had no choice but to stare into her crazed blue eyes. “You-” she interrupted herself, growling again. All this rage and no immediate outlet. “You are mine. What part of that is unclear?”

“Just - let me explain,” you stammered, feeling shaky as the adrenaline flooded your system.   
  
“Explain what? Explain you’re a little slut who can’t keep her legs closed?”

“Carol!”

“You. Are. Mine. Do you understand that?”  
  
“Y-yes,” you whispered.

“That means you don’t go around looking for a fuck,” she said, grabbing your wrists and pinning them above your head with one hand. “Because I’m the only one who can make you come like this.” You gasped as she moved her knee between your thighs and pushed it upwards so you had no choice but to settle onto the pressure against your groin.

She laughed cruelly as you whimpered, shifting your hips slightly to grind your slit against your leg. You felt liquid heat begin to pool at your opening, spreading across the cheap cotton of your prison panties. You blushed as you couldn’t help but begin to hump against the unyielding swell of her thigh a little faster, knowing she would soon goad you for your rapid arousal as soon as she had stripped you of your pants.

A vivid gleam in her eye, she dropped her knee, forcing you to cease your eager movements. A tinge of thrilling fear ran through you as you regarded the intoxicating, powerful older woman in front of you, knowing she was actively thinking of how to torment and tease you next. She pressed against you once more and whispered in your ear: “You interrupted me in the middle of a bridge game, so normally I’d give you the punishment you deserve,” she nodded. “Just know you’re gettin’ let off easy today.”

Her free hand traveled into your waistband, fingertips not hesitating to spread open your swollen folds, dabbling in the wetness they found there. “Oh, so wet,” she taunted, giving your clit a sudden, firm pinch. Your cunt clenched at that and you whimpered loudly, hoping she wouldn’t make you beg for it.

Mercifully, you felt two of her long, elegant fingers prod at your entrance. You gasped as she spread you open, her fingers sinking deep into your clutching heat. The soft pad of her thumb pressed against your stiff clit, and you tossed your head back and moaned properly as you gave in to her grinding, gyrating touches.

Perhaps it was a combination of the exhilarating fear and heady arousal coursing through your veins, but you felt yourself approaching climax almost embarrassingly quickly and you knew Carol could tell. “You gonna come? Yeah?”

“Yes!” you cried, thrusting uncontrollably against her hand.

Just like that, the wonderful ministrations stopped. Your cunt throbbed almost painfully, begging for more stimulation. Carol released your wrists and stepped back, pleased with herself. “Don’t get yourself off. You haven’t earned it.” Leaving you a wet, aching mess, she turned on her heel and strode out of the closet.


	7. Artificial Cherry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Carol uses a vibrator? Idk how she’d get one in prison but maybe her using it on herself or someone using it on her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit me at caroldenningg.tumblr.com to submit anonymous requests.

Carol sighed, staring up at the empty bunk above her. Most of the time it paid not to have a cellmate, but during a lockdown the hours seemed to tick by even slower in the solitude. She had already exhausted the stack of magazines she kept on her shelf and she was down to her last three lollipops.

Her thoughts turned to the contraband she had stuffed under her mattress. Smuggling drugs into the prison was one thing, but asking Hellman to bring in a vibrator was its own uniquely embarrassing experience. Still, her sexual frustration managed to outweigh her pride, and one week and one humiliating conversation later, she was the proud owner of a contraband sex toy. Asking for replacement batteries was another venture she dreaded, making the little pink plastic wand a rare indulgence.

She pulled out the vibrator and a very old, worn issue of Playboy. Carol unwrapped a lollipop, tucking it into her cheek and flipping open the magazine. Shifting, she reached around to unfasten her bra, squirming out of the straps and yanking it out from under her shirt. She settled back comfortably onto the pillows as her eyes roamed over the familiar images of scantily-clad women, mindlessly sucking the lollipop.

Carol turned on the vibrator, the droning sound filling the cell. Biting her lip, she touched the buzzing tip to her nipple, shuddering as the sensation washed through her. She imagined touching the woman in the magazine, kissing her plump, painted lips, pulling off her lacy bra and fondling her large breasts.

She felt her pussy throb with excitement as she brought the vibrator to her clit, teasing all around it in slow, agonizing circles. Carol manipulated her tongue against the candy, closing her eyes for a moment as the artificial cherry flavor flooded her mouth. A faint hum of pleasure escaped from her lips as she felt the tide of liquid arousal begin to flow, her opening tingling not unpleasantly as she pressed the instrument more firmly to her hardening bud.

Carol gave in to the urge to move her hips, grinding against the delicious buzzing concentrated so perfectly on her hot center. Breathless and with a healthy flush in her cheeks, she turned the page focused on the new model, a rather buxom blonde, and pictured her strewn on the bed before her, moaning and writhing under her expert touch. Balancing the magazine against her bent leg, she reached up to toy with her nipples, gasping and arching her back as the twin pleasures combined.

Squirming so she could jam her hand further down her rapidly soaking panties, she brought the humming plastic shaft to her entrance, groaning softly as her walls tightened powerfully at the sensation. She teased the tip gently inside, imagining sinking her fingers into the blond’s needy cunt. Carol worked her tongue lasciviously around the round surface of the lollipop as she slid the toy into her greedy wetness, struggling to contain her moaning as she felt the buzzing somewhere inside. She slid further down her stack of pillows, thrusting the wand into her clutching channel in deeply penetrating strokes, holding up the playboy magazine so she could read it lying on her back.

Her desperation to orgasm reaching a breaking point, Carol reluctantly pulled the toy from her aching hole and returned it to her throbbing, swollen clit, swearing as the vibration made her convulse. She sucked the lollipop even harder; her cheeks hollowing out around it as she felt the tension mounting in her belly.

She bit down on the lollipop as she came, the hard candy fracturing into several pieces as did her mind for several blank, blissful seconds as she was enveloped in ecstasy. Coming back to earth, she hurriedly returned the toy and magazine to their hiding place and settled back against the pillows, her eyes drifting lazily shut as she picked the crushed bits of candy from her teeth.


	8. Shocked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: High school! Carol eating out reader in her house and like for some reason her whole fam walk in the bedroom to like tell her off for something idk and the reader sees them and is like carol stopppp but our baby carol don’t stop and keeps goinggggg —— recently found your account and I’m in love with it keep it up boo

Carol made a soft noise of appreciation as she traced her fingertips up the soft, creamy skin of your inner thighs. **  
**

You fell back on the bed as she gently prised them apart and took her place between them. Giggling, you felt her hot breath on your soaked center for a tantalizing moment, before her tongue made sweet contact with your folds. She gave a happy little hum as she drank you in, skating slow, teasing circles around your rapidly hardening clit.

You moaned, a hand tangling in her messy auburn hair as you arched your back, urging your hips into the delicious, intimate sensation. You gave a lavish shudder as Carol delivered spirited, fervent licks to your aching core, two ring-adorned fingers lightly gliding around your entrance. “Mmm,” she laughed, a single digit slipping into your fluttering channel, “god, you taste amazing.” You cried out at the intoxicating sensation of her finger penetrating your soft walls. “Shh!” hushed Carol. “My parents will hear.”

Biting your lip to remain silent, your eyes squeezed shut as you surrendered to her frenzied ministrations. She cooed excitedly as her tongue continued to trace the contours of your pink, swollen slit, gently suckling at your stiffened bud.

A rather pointless knock sounded on the door, seeing as the knob rattled and the door swung open not one second after the knock. “Carol, have you seen Debbie’s homework fold-” started Carol’s mother, before she caught the sight of her daughter’s “friend” writhing on the bed, her middle child’s head between her thighs. “Carol!” she shrieked, stepping back in horror.

Carol startled, turning to see her mother and Debbie standing there, stunned silent. Amusement played across her face as she drank in her family’s reactions. You moved to get away from Carol, to cover yourself, to explain- but she was having none of it, grabbing your hips and pulling you forward on the bed, her tongue dipping into your wetness once more.

“Carol, what are you doing? Carol!” you yelped, but her grip held strong. Debbie shrieked out loud in shock, and Carol looked over her shoulder as she pressed her fingers into you, grinning in satisfaction at the horrified expressions on her mother and sister’s faces. Dumbfounded, her mother slammed the door, and you could hear her angry footsteps all the way down the stairs.

Laughing with her newfound excitement, Carol nipped softly, then sucked at your clit and your thighs quivered, tension mounting deep inside you. “What the fuck was that?” you demanded, your voice cracking. Carol said nothing, instead pumping her fingers even faster into your opening. “Fuck!” you cried out, your cunt clamping down around her, spasming wonderfully as you tossed your head back and struggled to contain your moaning.

Carol slipped her fingers from you, giggling as she pressed one into her mouth, tasting you. She hopped up on the bed next to you and wrapped her arm around you, allowing you to relax into her comforting warmth. “There’s gonna be hell to pay when my dad gets home,” she chuckled.


	9. Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Present Carol starts to get a lil thicc and her gf really likes her soft edges maybe? Fluff or smut, your writing is fantastic!

“I hate this,” complained Carol, storming into the cell the two of you shared. She turned, examining herself in the scratched, tiny plastic mirror. She had endured a greater burden of stress than usual the past few months, and what better way to orally-fixatedly soothe oneself than by eating lots and lots of candy? A recent chunk of money had fallen into her lap from the unexpectedly ludicrous phone smuggling she had overseen, and with a well-stocked commissary fund there was nothing stopping her.  

 

“Fuckin’ CO pinched my ass today,” she grumbled, turning her back to you so she could bend forward and study her aging face in the mirror. “Said I was getting round.” You frowned and nodded sympathetically, as to not upset her further, but the way she was leaning over the sink… he wasn’t wrong. Her uniform clung very tightly to her hips and thighs, and in the front, her tits strained against the material. It was obvious the uniform was too small, however, still in denial about her recent weight gain, Carol had evidently neglected to ask for a larger size.

“You think more candy is the answer?” you nodded at the bag of Skittles in her hand she was currently snacking from. Giving you a don’t even go there look, she crumpled the bag shut and tossed it onto the shelf.

“I feel fuckin’ gross,” she griped, taking a seat on the bed next to you. She didn’t peer at you in that curious, expectant way she usually did when she was seeking validation. Carol stared at her feet in silence and you were surprised at how genuinely troubled she was.

“Carol,” you started, your tone soft and caring, but she cut you off.

“Don’t, okay? I know what I look like.”

“Yeah? Well, I think you look hot like that.”

Carol scoffed. “That’s a load of bullshit.”

“Bull true,” you smirked. Carol glared at your blatant appropriation of her catchphrase. “What, you do!” You brushed the outer edge of her thigh.

“You don’t have to pretend,” she mumbled.

“Care, I’m not pretending,” you assured, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her in for a kiss. She gave a small “mmph” of surprise at your eagerness, but soon relaxed into the kiss. You grabbed at the hem of her shirts and pulled, managing to remove both uniform shirt and undershirt in one fell swoop. Impatiently, you fumbled with the clasp of her bra, years of practice rendered useless by something as simple as approaching from a different angle.

Freeing her breasts from their cheaply made polyester casings, you cupped them, appreciating their weight. “They’ve gotten so much bigger,” you whispered.

“They’re not that much bigger,” she muttered.

“Come on, you can’t tell me that makes you sad,” you said. She gave a small, thin smile.

“I guess not.” She closed her eyes and sighed as you continued to squeeze and fondle, toying with her nipples until they hardened into stiff peaks. Slowly, you pushed her down onto the mattress, straddling her thighs. You kissed your way down her neck, shifting backwards slightly so you could take one of her dusty pink nipples into your mouth. She gasped as you did so, arching her back ever so slightly.

You ran your fingertips over the creamy ivory skin of her plump belly, kissing just below her navel. Stroking the soft contour of her waist, you hooked your thumbs into the tight elastic of her waistband, easing the much-too-small trousers off. Carol looked dazzling, her plush, curvaceous body splayed out on the blankets, her wild, feathery hair framing her bespectacled face.

Lovingly, you petted her thick thighs, your fingers brushing over her cotton-covered mound. “Come on,” hissed Carol, pushing her hips forward in an attempt to seek more contact, growing impatient with your pace.

“You have to let me appreciate all your new curves,” you nodded, caressing the ample swell of her hips. “You look like something out of a Renaissance painting.” Carol rolled her eyes. “I mean it. You’re beautiful like this. What do I have to say to make you believe it?”

“You could show me,” smirked Carol, squirming. She raised herself up slightly and you carefully slid her panties down over her full hips. You wasted no time, surging forward and pressing your face between her thighs, inhaling her female animal scent. Carol groaned loudly as you parted her swollen, dripping petals with your hot tongue, prompting another surge of wetness to spring forth.

Carol was more aggressive than usual, tangling a hand in your hair and pushing your head hard into her needy cunt, desperate for more attention on her throbbing clit. You teased and suckled at the delicate pink pearl, enjoying the litany of moans and gasps emanating from the writhing woman. Slipping a finger, then two, inside her and curling them in a motion you knew drove her crazy, you dutifully continued your motions as her frantic noises rose in pitch.

Feeling her walls start to tighten around your fingers, you slowed, wanting to prolong her sweet, sweet agony. “Will you stop fucking teasing?” demanded Carol, sitting up so she could more effectively hold you right where she needed you. “Get me off,” she commanded, hips grinding against your face as you resumed your pleasuring. “Mmm, that’s it. You better fuckin’ make me come.”

You did as you were told, never one to shirk your orders, and you worked a third finger into her tight opening, making her groan with the effort of the stretch. She was panting now, little squeaks of gratification slipping out in between her rapid breaths. “Fuck,” she whimpered, her insides clenching around your prying, penetrating digits. She slumped back onto the pillows, clutching at the blankets as she gyrated, biting her lip firmly as to not allow any more embarrassingly wanton noises to issue first.

You felt Carol tense, and then stiffen, her once pliant, now tightened cunt clamping down around your fingers as she cried out. She humped against you for several more sinking, blissful seconds before finally releasing you. Breathless, she smirked up at you.

“Believe me now?” you smirked.

“Whatever.”


	10. The One Where Carol Gets Spanked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Present carol getting spanked by her gf, Idk how she would get in that situation but I'm sure you can come up with something

“Here,” said Carol, holding out a lollipop. “Happy Birthday.” 

 

You accepted the candy begrudgingly, giving Carol some major side-eye as you unwrapped it and tucked it into your cheek. “Really?” you mumbled, your speech somewhat garbled by the lollipop. “This is the present you get your girlfriend?”

 

“What?” protested Carol. “I didn’t know what to get you,” she shrugged. 

 

“You’re sounding like my high school boyfriend.” Carol scowled at that. 

 

“Okay…” she said slowly, deep in thought. “Okay. How about this? You pick three things, and I will do one of them.” 

 

“Anything I want?”

 

Carol sighed. “I guess! Anything you want. So what’s number one?”    
  


“Hmm…” you thought. “You have to hold hands with me once in public.”

 

Carol snorted. “No fuckin’ way.”

 

“Wait till you hear the other two.”

 

“Go on.”

 

“You have to buy me a radio from the commissary.”

 

“And the third?”

 

You fell silent for a moment, thinking about something that would surpass the first two tasks. A smirk played across your lips. “I get to spank you.”

 

Carol blinked, stunned at your nerve. “You’re gonna make me do  _ that _ ?”

 

“I’m not making you do anything,” you simpered. “You have a choice.”

 

“Some fuckin’ choice,” she scoffed. “Like I’d ever tell  _ the whole prison  _ about our relationship.”

 

“Well, you can always buy me a shiny new radio.”

 

“With what money? We’ve all been broke ever since we lost the cheese jobs. I can barely afford my lollipops. Which, by the way, makes  _ that _ -” she pointed to the paper stick poking out of your mouth, “all the more meaningful.” 

 

“Sounds like you’ve made your choice, then.”

 

Carol glared at you. “Fine. But only after lights out. I’m not gonna get caught.”

“Agreed.”

 

\------

  
  


Carol had gotten ready for bed painfully slowly, still dawdling by brushing her hair a third time, long after the guards had already locked you in for the night. She had no choice but to accept that all her tasks were finished and she had to face her “punishment”. You were relaxing on her bed, reading a magazine, waiting for her to approach you. 

 

“So?” she said, turning to face you. 

 

“So?” you repeated. 

 

“Let’s do this.” 

 

You set the magazine down and leaned back smugly. “Strip.”

 

“What?”   
  


“Take your clothes off.” Carol did as she was told, keeping her eyes averted as she shyly peeled off her shirt. “Bra too. And pants. You can keep the panties on… for now.” She removed her pants next, then looked up at you silently as she unclasped her bra, freeing her breasts, her nipples tightening in the cool air. 

 

She moved to cover herself but dropped her hands to her sides as you gave her a sharp glance. You sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed, patting your lap. “Over my knee,” you commanded. Slowly, Carol approached you and got into position, blushing as she did so. 

 

“So how does this work? Are you just gonna- OH!” Carol gasped as the first of many stinging blows landed. 

 

“That okay?”

 

Carol shifted her hips a little. “Yeah. Mmph!” Her breathing grew quicker as your hand came down the second time. The stinging was fading into a delicious warmth, and with a jolt she realized her slit was burning with heat too. Carol pressed her legs more tightly together, praying you wouldn’t notice her embarrassingly abundant arousal. She let out a squeak as another blow landed, squirming slightly on your lap. She reached for one of the pillows that sat at the end of the bed and brought it closer, squeezing it and burying her face in it as you continued the spanking. 

 

You stroked your hand lovingly over her lower back after a particularly harsh blow, the little whimpering sounds she was making music to your ears. “You’re being such a good girl,” you whispered, before you gave her another slap. She kicked her legs as the pain stung, squirming intensely now. Wrapping an arm around her slim waist, you held her more tightly as you delivered the next strike. You realized her bucking and squirming wasn’t out of reflex - Carol was attempting to hump against your thigh. 

 

“Carol,” you said in an admonishing tone. She ceased her movements and lay still. “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you? Carol didn’t respond, but pressed her thighs together even more firmly. You slipped your hand between them and she groaned when you rubbed her swollen center through the cotton material. She closed her eyes, enjoying the soft stroking and gentle pressure, but it wasn’t enough. 

 

“Please?” she asked, moving her hips against you once more. 

 

“Please what?”

 

“You fuckin’ know what,” said Carol. You gave her another sharp whack.

 

“That’s no way to beg,” you chided. “Now ask me nicely and tell me exactly what you want.”

Carol huffed, then paused for a moment. “Play with my clitty?” she asked in a small voice. 

 

“You forgot the magic word.”

 

“ _ Please _ play with my clitty?” said Carol through gritted teeth. 

 

“Mm-hmm,” you murmured, sliding her panties down to her knees, your fingers slipping between her glistening lips with ease. She gasped, wiggling her hips as you skated your fingertips around her stiff clit.

 

“Ohh, right there,” she whimpered. She pressed her face into the pillow, muffling her small noises into it as you continued to massage her throbbing bud and pet her pouting folds. With your other hand, you gently brushed over the reddened skin where you had spanked her moments prior. 

 

“Feel okay?” you asked.

 

“Yes,” she squeaked as your fingertip glided in circles around her shamefully wet opening. Her legs splayed open a tad wider as she felt the delicious stretch of them slipping inside her velvet channel. “Oh god,” she muttered. Carol was rarely this vocal. “I have to come,” she panted. “Oh please let me come.”

 

“Funny,” you said, your movements relentless as she groaned and gasped. “I didn’t even ask you to beg, and you’re already doing it.”   
  


“Shut up,” growled Carol. She stiffened, and you felt her walls clasp tight around your invading fingers. She gave a luxurious shudder as she panted through her climax, her face still shoved into the pillow. 

 

“That was a good birthday present,” you said as she started to recuperate. 

 

“Well hold off on the review, because it’s not over yet,” she smirked, dropping to her knees in front of you.

  
  



	11. Keeping Tabs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Could you do a present Carol dom related to that gif you just posted cause I CANNOT get over it. Something about Carol going out of her way to walk by you or to keep track of you  
> \----  
> The gif in question: https://caroldenningg.tumblr.com/image/178933727777

Engrossed in your book, you were hardly paying attention to your surroundings. But even then, you had the unmistakable awareness you were being watched. Making a quick glance over your shoulder, nothing looked out of the ordinary. Yet you still felt it: someone’s eyes were on you. You dared to turn around for one more quick peek - and you froze. Carol was staring at you. And evidently had been for some time. She gave you a knowing smirk and a slight nod. Blushing, you opened your book once more.

Several minutes later, a blurry motion caught the corner of your eye. You looked up just in time to see Carol stride past your table, giving you that same smirk and nod. Flashing a weak smile in return, you hurriedly returned to your reading.

Fifteen minutes later, you saw her approaching again, marching quickly but still maintaining her air of confidence. As you made eye contact she raised her eyebrows at you. Slightly confused, you turned in your seat in time to see her leave the common area. “Carol, wait!” you cried, shuffling after her. She paused to allow you to catch up.

“What was that about?” you asked, joining her side. Her mouth curled into her familiar smirk.

“Just keepin’ an eye on you,” she said aloofly.

“Why would you need to?” you wondered.

“Maybe I need to make sure you’re being good.”

Oh. “And have I been?” you asked sweetly.

Carol gave a dangerous leer. “I think you’ve been a very good girl.” She paused at the closet door marked ‘restricted access’. “And good girls deserve rewards.” Carol opened the door and held it ajar for you.

You felt like a sheep wandering into a wolf’s den as you stepped cautiously in front of her into the dimly-lit closet. She shut the door with a click behind her. Damn, she was good at this, you thought. It was the little things - the way she stood in front of the exit, her posture, her smirks and expressions - that made her all the more terrifying.

“Aww, don’t look so worried, sweet girl,” cooed Carol, edging closer. “I’m here to reward you,” she breathed. Her hands clasped either side of your waist. She pressed a soft kiss to your lips, tugging at the hem of your blue uniform top and easing it up and off you. “Hmm?” her hand worked its way in between your thighs, pressing and rubbing gently there. You resisted the urge to shudder, feeling heat flush deep in your belly. “You see?” Carol tilted your head as you parted your thighs slightly, allowing her easier access. “Imagine if you were this well-behaved all the time.”

“More,” you whispered, pushing your hips forward almost imperceptibly.

“Don’t test me,” warned Carol. “Remember, you have to be good.” But she answered your silent pleas anyways, sliding her hand into your waistband. Her fingers prodded at your clit through the white cotton of your panties, but the fleeting contact still wasn’t enough. You wanted to rock your hips, press against her hand, and beg her to make you cum, but you knew what she meant by good. You held your breath as you stood completely still for her, not even so much as blinking as she stroked you more firmly.

Carol gave you a weak smile; you figured that was as much praise as you would get. She pressed against you, pinning you against the wall with her body as finally, blissfully, she slipped her hand into your panties. Finding you already slick with need, she skated her fingertips around your throbbing pink pearl, eliciting a helpless groan from you.

Her free hand squeezed and fondled your breasts through the thin tank top you wore under your uniform as she increased the pace, causing tremors and pangs of pleasure to race through you with each expert stroke of her thumb. You realized she wasn’t teasing or tempting  you like she always did - she was trying to get you off as quickly as possible. As your breath began to come in frantic, short bursts, you gave in to the urge to rock your hips, cautiously rubbing up against her hand. Carol didn’t reprimand you, so you humped faster, squirming against her as you whimpered and panted.

The tingling, throbbing, stiffened peak that was your clit ached for more and more of Carol’s touch, an endless hunger for contact, no matter how much was given. “Oh, can I?” you whimpered, unable to form a longer sentence.

“That’s not how you ask,” scolded Carol. “Do it right.” You felt your cunt flutter and tighten; you tried your hardest to hold back from the release your body so desperately craved until you had been given permission.

“Carol,” you panted, still gyrating against her hand. “Fuck! Can I come, Carol?” She gave a sharp nod, a glint of satisfaction in her eye as she watched you fall apart, clapping her free hand over your mouth to muffle your shouts, pulling you close as you writhed against her.

She leaned her head down until her lips were barely brushing your ear, and spoke the two words you loved to hear. “Good girl.”


End file.
